Always look for a brighter tomorrow
by Elzeara
Summary: Since the day of the accident, Ingo promised to be better, and tries to fight his fears in losing his brother Emmet. Rated T to be sure


**Disclaimer**: Ingo and Emmet belong to Pokémon - GameFreak/Nintendo. Shy and the mysterious person belong to me.

* * *

><p>He sat there, reading his book. He moved his eyes up and saw his brother Emmet playing with his joltik.<p>

He observed and kept looking, unable to concentrate on the book. He kept looking at his brother, suddenly feeling jealous, feeling worried. Ingo never understood why he had those feelings.

Why? So many questions, so little answers. Since that accident, Ingo could never let anyone get close to Emmet and hurt him, he wouldn't be able to stand it, not again, never.

It feels like it was yesterday – the accident – since then he regretted being such a malevolent brother, he tried everything to be better. That day, a new Ingo was born.

Closing the book, he stood up and put it on the table and moved towards the front door. Putting his cape and hat on, with a calm voice he said

"I'm going for a walk."

Emmet looked up confused

"Let me come with you then!" he said with a soft smile. Ingo looked at him, he loved that smile so much

"No, stay here. Don't worry, I'll be back in few minutes" with that being said, he went outside, closing softly the door behind him.

Emmet just sat there, worried. He looked down at his joltik who noticed his master was sad.

"I don't know anymore Lentz(*). He has been like this for a long time, I'm starting to be worried. What do I do?" his eyes were being filled with tears "He never was like this before" his lips started to quiver.

Lentz only wished he could somehow help.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Ingo was outside. The wather was nice but dark clouds were approaching. The wind blew softly into his face, moving his hair. He decided to take a small walk around the place, not going too far from his home. Soon, those dark thoughts started to haunt him. The thoughts of the accident. No matter what, he keeps regretting, he will keep apologizing to his brother, even though his brother forgave him already.

He can't forgive himself.

He always tried to keep those thoughts away, but it's one of his biggest fears. Losing his brother... no, he can't think of this, it's too much pain to bear.

Strolling, he soon sees a silhouette, which soon reveals to be a woman, but the face is hidden with dark clothes and a cape.

"In pain, are we?" the voice seemed soft yet dark. Ingo soon stopped, keeping his thoughts away and focusing on the woman.

"I do not believe I know you" said Ingo quietly

"Hmm, of course not, we just met."

Obviously, she wanted to tease Ingo, or anything similar, maybe to battle or to annoy.

"Dare to share what is wrong with you sweetheart?" she leaned on the tree, her face still being hidden

"I don't talk to strangers like you"

"Stranger or not, you're in pain. I'm not going to force you to talk or anything, but talking usually eases the pain in your heart."

Ingo couldn't help but look at her. Silence soon sorrounded them, making only the wind to be heard.

"It's none of your business, miss." soon he did few steps, only realizing he just stopped

"It's true, it's not, but those dark thoughts that haunt you about your brother are truly painful."

Ingo was shocked. He never mentioned anything about his brother Emmet, nothing, yet that mysterious woman seemed to know. Ingo mentally slapped himself.

"I... I can solve these kind of problems myself." Ingo forced a smile on his face

The woman tilted her head to her right

"That smile of yours is a beautiful lie. Those eyes with fears tell a different story, my friend." her voice seemed more softer

Ingo couldn't help it anymore. Maybe telling would be a good decision? He wasn't sure, he didn't know what do to anymore.

"You're jealous, Ingo. Whenever your brother Emmet looks somewhere else, that expression of yours immediately changes to jealousy and fear. A fear of losing him." she stood back normal, crossing her arms.

Ingo was surprised, she knew his name, she knew Emmet's name. Thousand questions flew through his mind: how is this possible? Who is she? How does she know? But what she said is true, he feels jealous of his brother, yet afraid.

He was about to say something, but soon he was interrumped.

"Why are you jealous?" she asked

"I-I don't know exactly.."

"Why are you afraid?"

"...I'm afraid to lose him. That day of that accident..." He stopped. Just remembering it all, no, he can't forgive himself, he felt guilty, he should have been there.

"Dare to share?" she asked. Ingo could see a smile behind that hidden face.

He hestitated but in the end, he felt like there was no other choice. Telling wouldn't hurt, would it?

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

Emmet kept cheking the hour all the time, like, every minute. He was worried. It's been a hour since Ingo left, and he is still not back.

"He said he would come back in a few minutes...What do I do, Lentz? Just what.." he said worried

He kept walking in circles, playing with his fingers of his hands, checking the hour again and again, only to see that the arrow barely moved.

He knew there was something wrong with Ingo. Since that day, he became a totally different person, there was just something wrong.

Suddenly he stopped dead in his tracks, and turned towards the front door. No one came.

He rushed towards it and took his cape and hat, he is going to look for him.

"I can't sit here and wait. Something could have happened, I will look for him, I will find him"

Emmet took Lentz with him and rushed out of the house, he was running. Soon enough he found himself outside. He looked up to the sky, the clouds were grey, a storm was approaching and the wind was stronger.

He kept running. Just the thought of Ingo being hurt would make his heart ache. After running for about good ten minutes, far away, he saw two people standing there and talking. Soon enough he recognized one of them, it was Ingo, but who was the other person? They seemed to be talking.

Heavily breathing, Emmet stopped and immediately decided to hide behind a bush that was nearby. Taking small steps, he tried to get closer and hear what they were talking about. Ingo didn't seem to notice, but the other person seemed to notice his pressence and softly moved the head towards him. It was a woman, and her face was hidden with a hood.

The silence filled the place, Ingo was just standing there, frozen, his expression was painful.

"The day of the accident.." Ingo started "I shouldn't have stayed at home, I should've gone with him, but I didn't. I should have been there hurt, not him." Ingo frowned

The place got quiet again, Ingo kept looking at the ground, frowning.

"The train went off the rails, causing multiple victims." He continued "The subway was so crowded, but there were no deaths thankfully. I couldn't rest until I found him. I saw him on his knees, with cuts and bruises, bloodstains everywhere. That day, I realized how much I loved Emmet, and losing him..." he cut "I promised myself to be better than before, I wanted to change from being such an evil brother to a lovely one. I regret being such bad to him so much."

Emmet being still hidden was moved by his brother's words. He never actually expected him to be like this emotional and all. But did he really change just for him?

"Do you wish to know how would be your life without your brother?" the mysterious woman asked and dropped her arms

"No." What kind of question is this? For Ingo it was stupid, of course he didn't want to live a life without Emmet

"Want me at least to tell you?" she asked once again, and Ingo's eyes softly widened

"...Yes."

"Emmet truly loves you Ingo, and so you do love him." she started "Your life... it would be dark and empty. Every morning you would wake up, and knowing your brother wouldn't be at your side, that silence would make your ears bleed, that emptiness would make you go blind, that cold in the room would make your body go numb."

Ingo's eyes were wide open, he is actually imagining it all.

"The love between twins, siblings in general, is truly unbreakable." Ingo could see a smile "But sometimes, it's not always like this. Some don't have that such luck."

There was a short pause. The clouds were getting darker, a storm would come very soon.

"Everytime you would go to the bathroom, the silence would make you company. If you would look in the mirror, you wouldn't see yourself, you would see Emmet. Either you would break into crying, or break the mirror in million pieces." she leaned on the tree again "The broken mirror would represent your state of your heart: broken in an infinite pieces in which you would never be able to fix it."

Ingo's body started to shake. Those words were so moving. Emmet behind the bushes broke into a silent cry, he didn't want them to hear him, he tried his best to be quiet. But Emmet actually felt the pain.

"The days you would go out and see a shining and bright sun on the blue sky, no matter what, those days would never be actually cheerful. You would just stand there and stare into the infinite heavens and thinking of those great moments with your brother."

"Wouldn't be that a good thing?" Ingo suddenly found himself asking

"The good memories are always the ones that break our hearts, because you know, those memories will remain memories, and nothing can be changed to live them again." she looked to the ground "You would isolate yourself from the people, you would try your best not to be around them, knowing Emmet's gone, you wouldn't want to live the same pain again. The pain of losing a loved one."

There was another moment of silence. The wind was blowing softly yet harshly, the thunders could be heard. It was too early to leave for Ingo, he had to stay.

"You're afraid of losing him, because you love him much. Like Ying-Yang, if Yang gets lost, Ying is never meant to be the same." she tilted her head up to the sky. Ingo could actually see her face a bit.

Her eyes were green like an emerald, and hair red like fire. She looked sad, like she would have lived it all, but did she really?

"What do you mean by that?" asked Ingo, his voice shaked a bit

"He makes you whole Ingo. Darkness cannot exist without the light and vice versa" she looked at him, making her face to be hidden again "Tell me, why does the Moon shine?"

"Because of the Sun's light."

"What happens if the Sun will go out?"

"Everyone will die." he got a bit confused

"And the Moon stops shining, Ingo. While you don't smile so much, Emmet's light makes you do. If he goes away, you will be filled with darkness in which no one will be ever be able to light you up again."

Ingo's eyes were widen again. He started thinking about all she said, and realized, his life would be miserable without Emmet. That's why he changed, he wanted Emmet to live a better life, he deserved something better.

"You're crying." she suddenly said with a soft voice. Ingo indeed was crying, tears falling down his cheeks and he didn't even realize it.

The more he thought about it, the more he felt the pain. It hurt his heart, he only cried more.

Emmet behind the bushes was still silently crying, trying to stop the little noises. Thank heavens for the thunders and strong wind, that made things easier to hide.

"It's a phobia that will accompany to the grave. You will keep feeling jealous, not knowing the exact reason. You will keep being afraid in losing him, making everything possible to make him feel better than he used to before the accident." she smiled again "Ingo, no matter what happens, no matter how you were before, he still loves you the most."

Those words stroke into his heart like a bullet shot from a gun. He needed this, but he felt he's still not satisfied.

The thunders were becoming worse and started to rain. The storm was here.

"It appears my time here is over." The wind started blowing hard making her hood to be worn off. Her actual face was seen.

"W-wait! Who are you?"

"I had many names, but please call me Shy. For sure, we will see each other again." She smiled. That smile reminded Ingo Emmet's smile, but it was nothing compared to his. "Go home now Ingo. Your brother needs you, we've been here for good two hours, I'm sure he's worried." Ingo only nodded "And remember what I told you, no matter what, he will always love you, and never leave your side. If he dies, you die as well."

She turned around and started walking away slowly.

"Wait." he said. She turned her head back "Thank you...Thank you for everything"

She only smiled and kept walking.

The storm was getting really bad, and Ingo started running back home as fast as he could. The rain made the streets wet, making it slippery, but he was careful.

Far there, he saw the house, and bursted inside with strong force. All wet, he took his cape off and hat, realizing Emmet is not home.

"Curses..." he muttered to himself silently.

Suddenly he heard the door being open violently: it was Emmet, also wet and heavily breathing, he must have been also running.

"Emmet, I'm sor-" he felt a pain on his face. His brother just slapped him.

"You fool!" Emmet yelled angrily "How can you think like that?"

"I'm sorry Emmet, I didn't want to make you worry.." he apologized, and Emmet threw himself into his arms.

"How can you think that I will leave you? You're my brother, I will be always at your side!" Ingo could feel how his brother's body was shaking. He was crying.

Ingo hugged Emmet, it was the same one he gave him on that day of the accident.

"I love you Emmet. You make me whole." He said softly.

"I'm never gonna leave you...Never." Emmet said with his voice shaking.

Ingo just smiled. A true smile, widely open that turned soon into a grin.

"Thank you" said Ingo with a whisper.

•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•-•

"As I said, brotherly love is truly unbreakable." said Shy smiling. She was outside the house, peeking through the window.

The rain was falling down the clouds hard, she loved the noise. It was relaxing.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" said someone next to her.

"He'll be in pain forever, but the pain will be eased until his brother is around. Emmet emits a light that brights Ingo's dark heart."

She stood up, and looked at the person that was standing next to her. Smiling, she fixed her cape and hood. Both of them started fading in the thick fog that was caused by the rain.

"Always look for a brighter tomorrow."

* * *

><p>(*)Lentz is so named the joltik on PT3 (PokeTumblr3)<p>

This story is kinda based on RP I had on msn. Lol, it was so fun, but I kinda felt bad after it. (I kinda made the girl RPing Ingo cry, omg)

Hope you liked it.


End file.
